


heaven holds a place for those who pray

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2018, Older Woman/Younger Man, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Toni Stark may be a woman but that doesn't mean that Peter can't still call her daddy.





	heaven holds a place for those who pray

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 6 prompt: daddy.
> 
> Daddy kink isn't super rare for this pairing, I know, but it is rare to have fics where characters who aren't men are called daddy and Older Woman/Younger Man fics are pretty rare, too, so I thought I'd combine 2 of my rare kinks for the price of one. 
> 
> I wrote this imagining that Peter is 19 or 20 at this point so he's an adult, no Underage tag.
> 
> And fic title is from Simon & Garfunkel's "Mrs. Robinson" because I'm a cliche bitch and decided to embrace that.

"Yes, daddy, please."

The moaned words rushed out of Peter's mouth without his permission and he felt an instant wave of pure embarrassment burn through him so strongly he grimaced and closed his eyes from the force of it. He flexed his hands nervously where they still rested gripping at Ms. Stark's hips, and prayed that her bed with its Egyptian cotton sheets and mattress that was softer than a cloud had some horrifically expensive feature to it that could literally swallow Peter whole.

Man-swallowing furniture seemed like something that would be right up Toni Stark's alley, after all. It was possible. Peter could _hope_.

Ms. Stark shifted above him and oh, Peter was reminded immediately of what made those words come out of his mouth in the first place. The feel of his cock buried inside of her, her body wet and clenching around him, how good it felt to have her on top of him, taking care of him like she always did.

They'd only just started, really. Had gone from kissing in the lab to kissing in Ms. Stark's bedroom to being naked in Ms. Stark's bed the way they kept ending up ever since they went from just being Mentor and Protege with a desperate crush to Mentor and Protege with an even more desperate but actually (and so, so surprisingly!) requited crush a few weeks back. Ms. Stark had been slowly moving on top of him, her mouth close enough for him to chase with his own as his fingers dug into her with a grip that Ms. Stark kept telling him she could take and he kept worrying he would hurt her with---

and she'd been talking to him, because Ms. Stark loved to talk in bed as much as she did outside of it and Peter loved to listen especially when she was talking to him, about him.

"You're so good for me, aren't you baby?" She'd moaned, looking down at him through lidded eyes that Peter couldn't look away from even as he felt like he was burning alive, closer and closer to coming, and little gasping moans of his own kept leaving his mouth as she let his cock move in and out of her at a steady pace. "You're such a good boy for me."

And that's when Peter's brain to mouth filter had taken a trip to the fifth dimension, he'd called his girlfriend (lover? partner? what label could even fully encompass everything Ms. Stark was to him?) daddy and Peter was left feeling like he'd rather go ten rounds with whoever the villain of the week was than have to open his eyes and see the expression on Ms. Stark's face.

Ms. Stark who, as of now, was tapping her finger on Peter's nose to get his attention, tickling his skin enough to make Peter's eyes snap open and catch the hand the offending finger was attached to with his own.

Her eyes were warm and dancing with something that looked like mirth as they looked down at him and her lips were tilted up in the way they usually did when she had something nice to give him (a kiss, an upgrade on his suit, something horribly expensive that he'd really try to protest taking but would always give in to anyway because everything Ms. Stark gave him was something that he loved) and Peter...Peter was confused.

"You know, I'm usually flattered about giving a guy an out of body experience in bed but only the kind that happens after the grand finale, not the kind that makes his thoughts go away from me before it."

And even though her tone was mock-offended and amused more than anything, Peter still couldn't help but feel so so bad about what she said.

"No!" Peter blurted out, shaking his head. "No, no, no, Ms. Stark, you haven't--I wouldn't--there is nothing else I think about but you! Especially when we're..." he trailed off, his face flushing.

"Fucking?" Ms. Stark filled in, lips twisting into a full-blown smirk. "Having intercourse? Making love? How about--"

"God, I'm so sorry." Peter groaned, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. "I'm so, so sorry. I should never have called you...that. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"Peter," and oh, that was her serious voice. That was the voice Ms. Stark used for conversations in the realm of "you did something incredibly stupid and could have died" and "are you sure dating your much older and fucked up on twenty different levels mentor is something you want to do?". Peter froze and waited, bracing himself. "Peter, you don't need to apologize. I'm not angry with you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Peter peeked out from behind his hands and looked at her. Her expression was...gentle, placid. "You're not mad?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would I be mad?"

"I mean, it's weird, right?" Peter narrowly resisted the urge to fidget or to break eye contact and look away. "You're not...you're not even a guy and--to call you that, it's..."

"Peter," Ms. Stark was smiling at him, an actual smile, and Peter felt his breath catch in his throat at it. "We're superheroes. I'm Iron Woman, you're Spider-man. Last week we fought a guy who could turn his body into a giant gumball at will. That was weird. You calling me daddy in bed is the least weird thing that's happened to us today and on the weird list of all the weird stuff we have going on, it doesn't even make the top one thousand."

And before Peter can even take a moment to bask in the relief he feels at her reassurance, Ms. Stark shifts her body in a way that reminds him that, oh right, he's still inside of her. He flushes at the feeling of her moving against him as Ms. Stark says lightly, "And besides, you're forgetting about one very important thing."

"O-Oh? What's that?"

Her lips sharpen into something absolutely wicked, "Whether or not you're ready to finally show daddy what a good boy you are for her."

And as Peter's hips thrust up in surprise and he and Ms. Stark both moan at the feeling of it, Peter thinks he's never want to do anything more in his life.

 


End file.
